The Monster Within
by DevilJin17
Summary: what happeneds when a 17 year old kid gets kidnapped by wesker and then gets turned into a fighting machine because of his gene he got from his father. and what happeneds when he meets the rest of the RE crew. then read the story. read and reaview pls th
1. Default Chapter

The Monster Within

I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR TEKKEN THEY ARE MADE BY CAPCOM AND NAMCO BUT IF I DID I WOULD BE REALLY FRICKIN RICH NOW WOULD I! ON WITH THE STORY

CHAPTER ONE BEGIN…………

"Well class that all for today have a safe weekend," says my teacher Mrs. Hendrickson as the bell rings for us to go home. "Oh and before I forget Happy Birthday Edward." "Thanks Mrs. H see ya Monday," I say as I pick up my books and my bag and walk out to the parking lot of the school. As I walk down I hear some one say "hey ed wait up"

I turn around "hey Nina. What is it cuz?" "What you mean what is it? Did you forget you were going to give me ride home jackass?" "Hey what you call me?" "I said jackass Ed."

"It's Mr. Jackass to you missy." "Ok fine Mr. Jackass, better now?" "Yes much better now," I say in a smart-ass tone. "Ok so let's go." We walk to my car. "Wow Ed you have a shit ass car," Nina tells me. "HEY FUCK YOU LEAST I GOT A CAR AND DO U WANT A RIDE OR NOT IF YA DO SHUT THE HELL UP! Ok?" I say in a cheerful tone after switching from yelling. "Fine I'll shut up lets go Ed." We get in the car and drive out of the parking lot. Five minutes later we get to her house. "Cya Nina." "Bye Ed you gonna pick me up Monday? " "Ok sure see ya Monday," I drive off to my house as I switch on my radio. "Sweet Duality" is playing. Half way into the song the announcer said, "We interrupt this song for a word from city officials concerning the riot that was stopped just before two pm. We are glad to report there were minor injures to at least 30 people whom were treated for bites and scratches." "What ever." I say as I turn off the radio and pull into my driveway to see a black sedan parked in the driveway next to mom's car. I get out and walk to the door and take out my key. To my surprise the door is unlocked. I walk in and set my bag at the door. "Hello I'm home." No one answers. Huh that's funny. I walk to my living room and yell out "I'm home mom OH MY GOD! _Mom_!" I see her lying against the couch bleeding all over the place. "Mom what wrong what happened?" "Ed your ok. That's good. They did not get you." "They who are they?" "They are after the special gene you got from your father." "Gene what gene mom?" She does not say any thing. "Mom wake up!" I shake her "Wake up mom. MOM! MOM!" "She's dead," a voice says behind me. I turn around to see a man wearing black commando gear. Just as I turn around he hits me with the butt of his gun and I stagger a bit. "Ow that hurt!" "What the hell that was supposed to knock you out." I see the gun in his hands "YOU!" I say with absolute venom in my words. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD! DIE!" I run at him as fast as I can. Suddenly I see him pull up out his knife but I'm faster. I kick the knife to the side and punch him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. I pick him from the ground by his vest and throw him onto the coffee table he yells, "Backup! I need back up." "I don't think so." I bend down and take his knife from the floor and I pull back and plunged it into his chest. Just as I do this I feel some thing stab me in the neck. AS feel my neck I pull out a dart. I turn around and see 3 more commandos. I suddenly get hit with 2 more darts. I start getting tired and soon I passed out.

One of the commandos speaks into his radio and says, "Commander Wesker we got him but he got Mick before we could take him down." "I am sorry to hear that but bring that young man to the lab now before u can't make it there." "Ok sir over and out."

TWO WEEKS LATER… Two people wearing lab coats walk into a sterilized white room. Here lab equipment is spread around the room with a giant test tube in the center witch is holding someone inside of it while floating in a blue liquid. One of the two men writes down on clipboard, all-vitals of the test subject are normal. Even with all the tests we did on him. He also is still human looking. The other man has slicked back hair and is wearing a pair of black sunglasses. "Well that's the power of the devil gene." "What's the devil gene sir?"

"Well Kirk it's nothing short of a miracle gene, but it only comes in the males of the Williams family." "Then why did we not get any other males of this kid's family?" Kirk interrupted. "I was about to say, before you interrupted me Kirk, he is the only male in his family. The boy's dad killed him self three years ago. So his son's gene would not activate and the rest of the people in his family are female. I sent a team to take him and kill anyone in the house so he could be in a deep sadness when we took him." "Um why did u kill his mom so that he would be sad sir?" "You know Kirk you ask some of the stupidest questions. But nonetheless I will answer it. It would be easier to activate the gene that way." "Oh ok sir." Just then an alarm goes off. "What the hell is going on Wesker?" Kirk asks "Let me see on the screen," Wesker says as he looks at the screen. "Well Kirk it looks like we got to go." "Why, sir?" "Because the infection has spread here so we need to leave now." "What should we do with the kid?" "Release him as we leave and let's see how he does against the B.O.WS."

"SIR YOU SHOULD LOOK AT THIS!" "What is it Kirk? Well what do we got here?" He looks at the screen. "Well it's the Redfield's and their friends Jill, Carlos, Rebecca, Steve, and Leon. Looks like I'm going to have some fun too. Kirk lets go and release Edward." Kirk types into a computer and leaves. Then an automated voice says, "Draining testing chamber." The liquid drains out of the chamber. The voice then says, "Lowering glass shield" The glass case surrounding the chamber lowers deactivating life support. "Releasing complete, thank you and have a good day." I fall to the floor and start gagging. "Where am I?" I get up. "And why am I naked?" As I look around I see a lab coat. Walking over to where it is hung I put it on. "This will have to do for now." I walk out of the room and down the hall. What the fuck is this place. Looks like some lab he thinks to himself. No shit it's completely white and has test tubes and beakers and shit like that. Well at least I found the lobby. As I walk to the door I see someone laying face down on the front desk. I step light to him and nudge him. "Hey dude you know where I'm at?" I nudge again but this time he rolls over to show that part of his face was eaten off and has a large gash on his neck. "HOLY FUCK!" I stumble backward shocked at what I just saw. As I fall to the floor I see the guy stand up and start walking toward me with his arms stretched outward groaning. His eyes were white with no color in them at all. I stand up and ask him, "You ok?" He grabs me and bites down hard on my arm biting a chunk of. "WHAT THE FUCK! MAN WHAT YOU BIT ME FOR?" He, no wait, it starts coming back at me to try biting me again. "Not this time asshole." I pull back my leg and I let loose I hard round house kick to his knee making a loud snap. I followed that with a grab at his head and snapping his neck. I look at my arm. It looks pretty bad. Damn the hurt. Wait, WHAT THE HELL! My arm starts healing and soon the gash is gone. OK THIS IS FUCKING FREAKY.

Ok what the hell is going with my arm healing like that? I asked myself. "Well I can answer that." A voice comes from behind me. I turn around and look at a monitor that's has a man with slicked back blonde hair wearing black sunglasses. "Ok and just who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I at?" I demanded. "Well, I am Albert Wesker and you're in a lab owned by the company I work for in the guise of a pharmaceuticals company." "Ok why am I here?" I ask. "Well, let's see you are the only person in your family that's a male and alive right now and we need you for your devil gene so we can use its powers." I think back to what my mom said about "your special gene you got from your father." "Wait hold up. Are you the one that sent those guys that killed my mom?"

"Yeah, sorry about your mom. She was not supposed to be there but hey I'm not a mind reader so it's not really my fault." Wesker said with a smirk. "YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU PIECE OF FUCKING TRASH!" I yelled at him. "Hey if I were you I would not do that." "Why should I?" "Because there are more of those things and some are worse then that one." "Oh I'm so scared." "That's good then. I will release some of my other pets after I tell you some things about what you can do now that we activated your gene and with those experiments we did." "Ok what can I do?" I asked interested. "Well you saw that you can heal at a fast rate." "Yeah I did." "Well now your strength has been boosted from its already high level because of your martial arts background to five times of what it was." "Ok what else is there I asked." "Well your speed, agility and awareness, has been heightened. And your fingers can be turned to claws if you think of it. Go ahead try it." "Ok." I think of my fingers as claws and then they made cracking and popping sounds as my hand turned white and extended three inches. "Now they're so sharp that they can cut through steel," he tells me. "Oh and since your only wearing a lab coat there should be some clothes, a gun and a knife dropping in for you about now." Just then two big steel boxes drop from the roof. "Go ahead open it," He told me. I opened it and found a black vest, a pair of black leather pants with a flame decal up one of the legs, a pair of boxers and a pair army boots. I put them on. Then I opened the other box. I got my gun; it is a pussy nine mm, and a combat knife. I strapped them to my vest and told Wesker, "I'm done. "Ok now then Ed I'm at the factory downtown come and get me if you can. Oh and here are some of my pets." He presses a button. "Bye." The monitor shuts off.

Just then two things that look like green inside out gorillas burst from a door and a thing that looks like an inside out human crawls from a hole in the roof. "Well what the fuck. What the hell we got here? Looks like we got a freak show now, huh ugly?" They responded with snarls. "Well this should be good enough to test out my new powers." One of the green things ran at me. I dashed at the side and activated me claws. Then dashed at it with one of my clawed hands extended and thrust it through its chest. One down two to go. I tell myself. Just then the inside out human shot out its tongue at me from five feet away. Just before it hits me I grab it and say, "You know if you were not such a ugly little thing I bet ya could get some chicks with this thing." Then I tugged back and sent it flying towards me. As it nears me I grab it by its exposed brain and crush it dropping the thing to the ground. Just then the other green thing slashed one of it claws into my shoulder. "Oh bad move bub." I grab it by its head with both hands and start crushing it. Soon its skull can be heard cracking till it completely caves in. It drops too. Well that was fun. I better look for somebody. There should be someone here. Oh fuck Nina I hope she's alive too. I take of running from the place. Just as I run out the door a few feet I run in somebody. "Watch were your going you jackass," the person said. It was a chick's voice. "Wait jackass who the fuck you calling a jackass?" The chick then looked at me. "Wait Ed is that you? It is you Ed." The girl hugs me. "Whoa hold up who are you?" I asked her. "It's me Ed me Nina." "NINA! YOU'RE ALIVE THANK GOD!" I hugged her back. Just then another green thing dropped down. "Oh hell no," I said.

Well did u like it. Now it looks different cuz I got it spell checked and grammar checked from my girlfriend I love ya hon well any way read and review please its me life blood


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO RESIDENT EVIL OR TEKKEN THE BELONG TO CAPCOM AND NAMCO RESECPTFULY BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE FUCKING RICH AND NOT LIVE IN THIS SHITHOLE HOUSE WITH MY FAMILY THANK YOU. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapters 2 begin………………….

"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The green monster shrieks "Nina get behind me now!" I yell to her. "Ok Ed." She gets behind me. "Ok, you, whatever the fuck you are I'll let ya live if you just skedadle and go masturbate or something and let me talk to my cousin ok that a deal?" It runs at me. "I'll take that as a fuck you." I unsheathe knife then run at the hunter. I grab the thing as slashes at my chest. I quickly duck down and dodge the slashes then slams the knife from under it's lower jaw through its head and kill it. I slowly clean the knife on my pant leg. "that was messy wasn't it Nina."

Nina looks at me like I have ten eyes. "Yo, Nina anyone home." "Ok Ed I got a question." "Ok shoot." "Um HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT SHIT? I KNOW YOU'RE PRETTY FAST AND STRONG BUT GODDAMN MAN THAT WAS FUCKING INHUMAN!" "Shut up you dumbass. They're zombies and other things here and you just practically yelled, hey free diner here eat our sorry asses now. Lets get out of here and I'll tell you what happened ok?"

I told her. "Now get on my back and I'll take us some where safe. Ok?" She hops on my back. "Damn it woman your heavy." "Hey jackass." She then punches me in the back of my head. "Damn I was just joking. Anyway hang on tight." "Why?" I then take off running full blast. It feels like I am clearing three blocks every three seconds. As I'm running I see the record store. "Hey let's stop here ok cusp?" "Ok Ed." I open the door slowly and check to see if there is anything that could hurt Nina. To my surprise there are only two zombies in there. I whisper to Nina to stay where she is. I turn one of my hands into a claw and take out my knife with the other hand. Suddenly I dash behind them and in one fluid motion I use my claw to lop off the zombies head. Then I drive the knife through the other zombie's head thus killing the lil fuckers. "Ok it's safe now Nina." I motion her to come in. "Ok Ed seriously what the hell happened to you?" she looks at me concerned. I sit on a knocked over shelf. "Well long story short two weeks ago when I came home from dropping you off I came home to find my mother shot repeatedly and leaning against the couch dying. Turns out some people came for me but found my mom and killed her cuz she resisted them by not telling them were I was. That's when one of the guys attacked me and I killed him. Then I got blurry and two weeks of test and experiments here I am a freak of fucking nature!" "Oh Ed I'm so sorry." "It's ok Nina. You had a right to know but hey now that I'm more powerful I can protect ya better. Do u got any weapons?" "Oh yeah I got this knife." "Here take my gun and clips for it and ill take the knife ok?" "Ok Ed she hands me the knife and I hand her the gun and clips.

"I'm gonna look around here real quick ok." "Ok Ed." I walk around looking at the clothes they have on the racks that are all knocked off and scattered everywhere. As I look down I see a red bandana with the kanji for devil on it. "Hey I wanted this but I cost too much for me." I pick it up and tie it around my head. I also see a duffle bag. "Well I think I have some shopping to do." I look around the music racks and take all the rock CDs that I wanted. Then I walk to the DVD racks and got some anime. Then I went to the video game racks and got me some _Play Station_ 2 games. "Ohhhhhhh an _Ipod."_ I grabbed one of them too. I walk back to Nina and tell her that I'm done looking around. "Let's go out the back." "Ok what the fuck is in the bag?" "Stuff," I replied. "Ed you're stealing from the store." "Ok how the fuck is it stealing if more that half the town is monsters or zombies huh?" I ask her as if she were a moron. She looks at me and says, "Fair enough." "Ok let's go."

Nina and I walk go to walk out the back of the store. We reach the back door when I hear someone yelling for help. I suddenly hear gunshots. "Nina go hide in the locker and don't come out till I say so ok?" "Ok Ed be careful." "I will." I take out both knives and walk to the door kicking it open just as a red headed girl runs into me. "Ow lady what wrong with ya?" The redhead said, "There are these guys after me." I hear running coming up from the alleyway. "That's them. That's them" I turn and look to see five men in black commando uniforms just like the ones that killed mom. I tell the redhead to go into the building. "Why?" She asks me. "Trust me." I turn to look at her. "Ok." She runs into the building. I stand up and walk towards the commandos my blood boiling. "Well I guess I get to kill some of you guys sooner than I thought." Just then my vision turns red and I let out an inhuman roar. "_YOU WILL PAY!" _I scream while I charge them.

Chapter 2 end……………………………….

Well what do u guys think good bad so-so well read and review so I know what you guys think about the story. I am having my friend Steph draw my main character in both his forms and I'm gonna put them up as soon as I can. Till next time this is deviljin saying "I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!"


End file.
